


Второе пробуждение

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: После недолгих приключений Рей застряла на Набу, в личном поместье Леи. Она мучается от бессмысленного безделья, пока Кайло Рен не предлагает ей начать тренировки.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждение: Кайло и Рей бисексуальны — если кто-то заподозрит намеки, они там есть
> 
> Написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017 на зимней Фандомной битве

Рей казалось, что не встречать рассветы на Набу — преступление. Небо быстро меняло цвет, светлело, звезды таяли. Начинали орать птицы, просыпался ветер, и вот — новый день. На Джакку такого не было. Там палящее солнце выскакивало из-за дюн и жгло до заката, а потом падало за горизонт с другой стороны.  
Кроме чудес природы, ей очень нравилась и ее комната — небольшая, но с высоким потолком, тонкими белыми занавесками на огромном окне напротив удобной и мягкой кровати. Там она и сидела каждое утро, опираясь на подушки, и смотрела, как просыпается огромный сад, окружающий резиденцию генерала.

А вот после завтрака возвращалась тоска. В первое время компанию ей часто составляли Люк и Лея, Финн, По или еще некоторые новые знакомые, но все чаще она оставалась одна. Сначала Лея все реже стала появляться — у генерала Органы были занятия и поважнее. Люк, и так не слишком общительный, углубился в собственные дела. Финн и По прыгали от задания к заданию, и пусть они навещали ее при любой возможности, это случалось все реже. Рей прекрасно понимала, что обижаться на кого-то бессмысленно, но каждый раз, завтракая в одиночестве за большим столом, пыталась душить в себе чувство, будто она снова та же безвестная девочка, выживающая на пустынной планете в ожидании изменений.  
Ей нечего было делать. Не пленница и не гостья, не солдат и не ценный сотрудник, не ученица джедая, но имеющая отношение к Силе, Рей отчаялась понять, чего она должна дожидаться. 

После невероятных событий со «Старкиллером», поисков Люка и триумфального возвращения прошла пара месяцев, и все вернулись к старым делам или обратились к новым, мир перестал делиться на черное и белое, своих и чужих. 

Блуждая по дворцу и саду, она видела, как генерал проводит бесконечные собрания и беседы, ее помощники носятся с датападами и планами, а в зале для совещаний не прекращаются межпланетные переговоры. На посадочную площадку регулярно опускалась роскошная черная яхта, но только спустя долгое время Рей заметила, что на ней прилетают то генерал Хакс, то сам Кайло Рен — недавний враг, пугающий, странный, убивший Хана Соло — и ходят по галерее вокруг дворца, с Люком или Леей, что-то обсуждая. 

После того, как Сопротивление и Первый Орден потрепали друг друга, в разных концах Галактики дали о себе знать новые группировки, причем весьма радикально настроенные. Бывшим врагам пришлось объединить силы, чтобы не дать и без того хрупкому миру погрузиться в хаос. Судя по всему, такой внезапный союз изменит отношения Сопротивления и Ордена и в будущем, но Рей не пыталась забивать этим голову – новичку слишком сложно разобраться в подобных хитросплетениях.  
Политика точно не для нее.  
Рей вздохнула и, перегнувшись через высокую спинку кровати, царапнула вилкой по мягкой штукатурке: старая привычка отмечать прожитые дни одновременно и успокаивала, и травила душу. Что-то точно должно измениться.

Резная каменная беседка казалась завернутой в нежную вуаль дождевых капель. Рей сидела внутри со стопкой голокниг, но уже давно перестала притворяться читающей, все ее внимание занимали двое, разговаривающие неподалеку. Некоторое время назад она увидела, что по садовой дорожке к ней идет Люк — пусть очень неторопливо, погруженный в свои мысли, но он точно шел к ней! Она боролась с желанием кинуться ему навстречу. В последнее время он почти постоянно избегал ее: не приходил, не оставался наедине, говорил общими фразами и самое обидное — никак не участвовал в ее судьбе.  
Она быстро собрала разбросанные голокниги в аккуратную стопку, и когда опять подняла глаза, то с удивлением увидела рядом с Люком Кайло Рена. Непонятно, откуда и как он появился, но это явно было плохим признаком. Они о чем-то разговаривали, еще медленнее приближаясь к беседке. Так медленно, что ветер успел пригнать маленькое облако, которое и излилось слепым дождем… А потом — Рей не поверила своим глазам! — потом Люк тепло улыбнулся ей и, развернувшись, побрел обратно, а Рен, наоборот, энергично зашагал к беседке. В один шаг преодолев ступени на входе, он оказался совсем рядом. Еще ни разу она не видела его так близко, разве что тогда, в допросной. Довольно часто она обращала внимание на громоздкую темную фигуру в коридорах и залах, но совершенно не имела желания общаться. 

Рей раздражало собственное оцепенение от взгляда черных прорезей странного шлема, но казалось, к осмысленным действиям она не способна. Между тем динамик усилил звук тяжелого вздоха, и Кайло обратился к ней:  
— Помнишь, я предлагал тебе стать моей ученицей? Предложение все еще в силе.  
— Зачем мне это?  
— Ты можешь оставаться бесполезной гостьей здесь, ожидая, когда кому-нибудь будет до тебя дело. А можешь начать тренироваться.  
— Я думала, Люк станет обучать меня.  
— Люк не станет. Пока он решит, что с тобой делать, могут пройти годы. Сейчас я не предлагаю тебе становиться моей ученицей так, как это было у старых мастеров. Я могу просто научить тебя кое-чему для начала и следить за развитием — когда буду прилетать сюда по делам.  
Жгучая обида сдавила ей горло. Он не станет… После того, что она сделала для его поисков, после долгого полета и всех этих тяжелых испытаний — он просто не знает, что с ней делать…  
— Подумай, и если согласна, завтра утром я буду в тренировочном зале, — Кайло Рен развернулся, мазнув по ее коленям краем черного плаща, и ушел.  
Рей почувствовала, что сейчас заплачет, поэтому схватила голокниги в охапку и побежала в свою комнату напрямик через газоны под дождем.  
Остаток дня и ночь были наполнены переживаниями и порывами. Нарыдавшись от давно вызревшей обиды, она перешла к злости на себя, обстоятельства, Люка, а потом и всех знакомых по очереди. После этого долго грустила под струями теплого душа. В какой-то момент Рей сочла, что должна убежать с планеты и от всего этого, и даже начала собирать вещи, которыми успела обзавестись за последнее время — но потом решила не горячиться и обдумать свое положение позже, и наконец уснула. А утром, даже не размышляя, она быстро оделась и, прихватив яблоко, побежала в тренировочный зал.  
— Пожалуй, начнем с основ боевой техники, — сказал Кайло, поприветствовав ее легким кивком, — бери тренировочный меч.  
Спустя несколько часов мокрая, с трясущимися от усталости руками, Рей ввалилась в свою комнату и рухнула на кровать. Она совершенно забыла сделать отметку о прожитом дне.

***

Если попасть в это поместье впервые, оно покажется роскошным уголком рая. Огромный сад, со множеством тропинок и беседок, с прудами, клумбами и солнечными полянками… А дворец — белый резной мрамор, высокие светлые залы и коридоры, множество комнат, невероятное изобилие интерьеров, тканей, стилей… Здесь все так и дышало традициями старой Империи. Мальчишка-Бен в восторге носился там и сям, запоминая это место таким, каким оно было раньше. Тогда он не забивал себе голову тем, что родители удачно выкупили пустеющее заброшенное имение, пользуясь родством с королевской семьей и общей политической ситуацией. На самом деле, как он разобрался после, поместье было куплено скорее Сопротивлением, но считалось собственностью принцессы Леи, и она очень быстро навела здесь свои порядки. Главный дворец и сад были вычищены и подготовлены для приемов, пускания пыли в глаза и проживания семьи и тех, на кого следовало произвести впечатление. Там так же, как и во времена расцвета королевского двора, цвели невероятные цветы, по садовым дорожкам бродили прекрасные животные и птицы, комнаты сияли чистотой и были полны покоя и умиротворения. 

А вот дальше парка гостям заходить не рекомендовалось. Все хозяйственные постройки, гостевые домики и даже загоны для животных были переоборудованы в ремонтные доки, сборочные площадки, лазарет, общежития и столовые для пилотов, штабных, добровольцев и солдат. Сады и виноградники, благодаря которым процветали бывшие владельцы, были превращены во взлетно-посадочные площадки и наблюдательные пункты.  
Фактически, это был крошечный аварийный штаб Сопротивления, который сейчас, в период сложной политической ситуации, зажил новой жизнью. Генерал Органа вместе со своим офицерским составом, а также недавно прибывшим Люком прочно обосновалась в «родовом гнезде» и взялась за дело. В блестящих залах и уютных кабинетах встречались и вели переговоры представители самых разных политических фракций и группировок, а с другой стороны огромного поместья потели на полосе препятствий новобранцы — «гости принцессы Леи» — и тренировались пилоты. 

Кайло медленно брел по крытой наружной галерее, ведя рукой по гладкой, приятной на ощупь, широкой золотой полосе, разделяющей декор стены на сегменты. Ради этого ощущения он даже снял перчатку и теперь отрешенно, шаг за шагом, возвращал свою память в хорошие времена. И совсем как раньше, из бокового хода вышел Люк — но постаревший, усталый и молчаливый. Кайло быстро натянул перчатку и, не дожидаясь вопросов, заговорил:

— Она, бесспорно, умеет хотя бы драться. От кого бы там ни пришлось отбиваться на ее планетке, она чему-то научилась. А Сила… я слышу в девчонке ее пение и зов, вот только сама она этого почти не ощущает. Буду тренировать ее, потому что и мне интересно, что из этого выйдет. Но конечно, Рей слишком взрослая…  
— Возраст в таких вопросах совсем не при чем. Благодарю за помощь и рад твоей проницательности. Чтобы лучше понять основы ее силы, мне лучше не приближаться к девочке. Иначе что-то может пойти не так…  
— Ты, как всегда, говоришь загадками, Люк, и ждешь, что я кинусь решать их, забыв про свои дела. Ничего не меняется.  
— Ты прав, Бен. Ничего не меняется. Я вижу, что ты все тот же добрый мальчик, который не даст пропасть от печали и одиночества другому ребенку, и благодарен за это.  
На скулах Кайло проявились бледно-розовые пятна, а глаза сверкнули раздражением, но он удержался от замечаний насчет «доброго мальчика» и «одинокого ребенка». Люк ласково улыбнулся и отправился в сад. Рен, забыв про успокаивающую гладкость стены, быстро зашагал к шаттлу.

Заметив в зале мусорщицу один раз, он то и дело возвращался к ней взглядом. Она раздражала. Разумеется, ее одели во что-то приличное: светлое длинное платье, аккуратные туфли без каблука, немного украшений. Вместо обычных криво скрученных пучков, волосы были уложены в прическу, и, кажется, ей нанесли макияж.  
Кайло слышал даже, как кто-то из гостей назвал ее очаровательной — для искушенной публики, состоявшей в основном из представителей влиятельнейших семей Республики и сенаторов, она действительно могла показаться нежным цветочком. Он же прекрасно знал, что эта неотесанная девица могла в одиночку избить почти каждого из присутствующих, питаться месяц тем, что составляло ее ужин этим вечером, а также опозорить себя, Лею и всех, кто оказывал ей протекцию, едва открыв рот.  
Генерал пригласила ее на прием только потому, что было нечестно и жаль заставлять ребенка сидеть в комнате, вместо того, чтобы пойти на бал. Для самой Рей это все было событием неожиданным и пугающим, и она долго отказывалась, пока сам Люк практически не приказал ей выйти в свет для знакомства с новыми людьми.

Теперь эта несчастная стояла там, где ее оставила Лея, представив каким-то дамам. И Лея, и дамы давно ушли, а она так и торчала почти в центре зала, сжимая в руке бокал, с вожделением глядя на углы и колонны, где можно было спрятаться, но жутко стеснялась совершить такой большой маневр и привлечь к себе внимание. Изредка к ней подходили познакомиться или поговорить, но девчонка точно не смогла бы заинтересовать местную публику.  
Кайло оглянулся, высматривая в толпе своих. Хакс и несколько офицеров, идеально затянутые в форму, Люк, благообразный, похожий на картинку из детской книги о джедаях. Мать, в роскошном темном строгом платье, невысокая в толпе собеседников, ловящих каждое ее слово. Несколько человек, близких к Ордену Рен, знакомые по временам юности…  
Кайло казалось, что он попал в немного другую реальность, и он позволил себе расслабиться, мечтая о том, какой была бы та жизнь. Там не было бы надоевших противостояний и войн... Империя, единая и могущественная. Кайло, наследный принц, правил бы тут, на Набу, продолжая традиции Падме Амидалы, создавая благо для всех, обучаясь мастерству Силы с Вейдером и Люком…  
Он прогнал непрошеные мечты. Им не сбыться. Сейчас можно только надеяться, что гонка вооружений и влияния между Первым Орденом, Сопротивлением и новыми политическими группировками останется только в виде локальных конфликтов, а не перерастет в новую войну.  
Но так или иначе, сегодня Кайло отдавал дань уважения той мечте и подчеркивал статус и историю своей семьи через тщательно продуманные одежды. Он не изменил черному цвету, но теперь это были не привычные громоздкие вещи. Сложная конструкция из кожаных ремней поддерживала плотный, асимметрично скроенный, с архитектурными складками, плащ. Многослойные, но при этом плотно облегающие тело одежды, сияющие сапоги — все это делало его фигуру поистине эпической. Вместо шлема он прикрыл лицо традиционным королевским гримом — конечно, не точным повторением, но настолько очевидным, насколько мог позволить этикет.  
И снова из этой великолепной атмосферы его выбила девчонка — словно пощечина всему тому, к чему он стремился.

Кайло подумал, что было бы неплохо подойти к ней и отдать команду отжиматься — как в тренировочном зале. Там она не озиралась по сторонам, глупо открывая рот и смущенно улыбаясь. О нет, там бы она уже упиралась в пол и спрашивала только, сколько раз ей нужно отжаться. Возможно, и сейчас ей хотелось бы исполнить приказ — понятный, полезный и простой, пусть и прямо так, в платье и туфельках, приводя в негодность прическу и макияж. Вместо этого он подошел к ней так близко, что со стороны могло показаться, что она скрывается в складках его одежды, и навис над ней.

— Я приглашаю тебя на танец. Идем.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не умею танцевать?  
— Я помогу тебе выйти отсюда, и всем плевать, умеешь ли ты танцевать.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он обхватил ее за талию и повел туда, где медленно кружились пары. Сквозь тонкую ткань платья он чувствовал выпирающие позвонки и ребра и напряженные жесткие мышцы.  
— Спокойнее, расслабься.  
Он перекатил тощее тело в другую руку и, сжав ее ладонь, повел по большой дуге, чтобы не цепляться за других танцоров.  
К счастью, Рей не стала спорить и сопротивляться, как иногда на тренировках, когда бывала испугана и не уверена в себе. Она немного расслабилась в его руках, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы переступать ногами, не цепляя свое платье, его плащ и не наступая на сапоги.  
— Я никогда не оказывалась в таком месте, просто не представляю, что нужно делать и кому я могла бы тут быть интересна.  
— Ты права, тебе нечего тут делать, и никому ты не нужна. Генерал Органа хотела тебя развлечь, и будь ты хоть немного более цивилизованной, смогла бы получить удовольствие от этого вечера. Но, увы, все это не для тебя.

Рей обиженно сверкнула глазами, но огрызаться не стала. Кайло молча провел ее мимо танцующих пар и, не дождавшись конца мелодии, шагнул на террасу. Давно наступила ночь, именно такая, как он больше всего любил на Набу: природа щедро дарила запахи ночных цветов, нежный ветер, пение насекомых и крупные, разноцветные огоньки светлячков. Рей сразу подхватила платье повыше, вышла на мягкий газон, подальше от окон, и засмотрелась на звезды.

— Сейчас ты отправишься в комнату и ляжешь спать. Завтра утром я все еще буду здесь и присоединюсь к твоим тренировкам. Посмотрим на деле, каковы твои достижения.  
Она молча кивнула и побрела через сад.  
Кайло остался на террасе и следил, как нелепая тонкая фигура, путаясь длинной юбкой в траве, пробирается к противоположному крылу дворца. Привычное раздражение сходило на нет. Можно вернуться на прием и попробовать приятно провести время.


	2. Chapter 2

Кайло узнал природу ее Силы именно в тот момент, когда Рей была очень слабой.   
В тот день он прилетел вместе с офицерами Ордена без особого повода. Заседание вполне могло пройти успешно и без его присутствия. Нехотя Рен признался сам себе, что его тянет в тренировочный зал, где в это время девчонка должна была упражняться сама, изучая то, в чем он приказал ей разобраться. 

Она сидела на полу ссутулившись, кривила губы, сдерживая рыдания, и рассматривала костяшки пальцев, до синевы опухшие и разбитые. Неправильно запрограммированный дроид буквально избивал ее, но Рей не хотела сдаваться. Она отражала сильные и быстрые удары, не позволяя деревянному тренировочному мечу разбить ей лицо, но вот подумать о защите рук было уже некогда. Бой длился недолго и автоматически закончился, когда она упала, потеряв свой меч.   
Теперь ей больше всего хотелось разрыдаться и убежать с тренировки. Мышцы гудели от перенапряжения, руки начинали пульсировать от наливающейся боли, а противнее всего было, наверное, от обиды — сама виновата в том, что не исправила ошибку программы.   
Сам бой, а точнее позорный эпизод Кайло успел увидеть в окно снаружи, пока шел к залам, а вот на разбитую девчонку смотрел уже из дверей.  
Почувствовав его присутствие, она подняла глаза, и он провалился в бездну.

Сначала, еще в детстве, он обожал истории про Вейдера — страшные, волнующие и таинственные. Позже он осознал, что это был реальный человек, собрал все крохи информации, какие смог найти, и создал кумира. Юному Бену казалось, что он знает своего предка, как никто другой.  
Обучаясь у Люка и после, идя дальше по своему сложному пути познания Силы, он привык чувствовать, что Дарт Вейдер, как воплощение Темной стороны, стоит за его спиной, поддерживая и вдохновляя. Он разговаривал с обугленным шлемом, обращался к нему мысленно и практически строил свою жизнь в соответствии с тем, чего хотел бы или что одобрил бы этот человек.   
И в тот момент, когда он встретил взгляд темных глаз, осознал, что впервые Вейдер смотрит на него по-настоящему. Сквозь завихрения Силы, сквозь космос, через темные глазницы черного шлема его видел человек, когда-то бывший джедаем, героем, глубоко любивший, преданный, разбитый и одинокий. Нашедший силы служить тому, во что верил, развивший невероятную мощь и сокрушенный… Он смотрел глазами безвестной девчонки, сквозь нее, изнутри, и видел Кайло.

Когда Рей, в конце концов, моргнула, разрывая безмолвный диалог, ему показалось, что он кубарем летит с высоты, пока наконец не оказывается упавшим на колени перед ней. Его руки в перчатках сжимали ее лицо и не давали отвернуться. Горящие обезумевшие глаза судорожно ловили ее взгляд, что пугало Рей еще больше.

— Ты… ты знала? Как давно это случилось? — хрипло прошептал Кайло.  
— О чем ты? Что случилось?  
Волна ярости и отчаяния затопила его сознание так резко, что он отскочил от нее и, не объясняя ничего, покинул комнату. В саду моросил дождь, но это никак не остудило его эмоции. Люк нашелся в библиотеке и, кажется, совсем не удивился состоянию Рена.  
— Ты знал, что он в ней?   
— Да, Бен, знал. Он посмотрел на меня из ее глаз при нашей первой встрече. Бедная девочка не понимает, что происходит, и думает, что все дело в ней. И я не знаю, что нам делать, но пытаюсь узнать — ищу уцелевшие истории и свидетельства, как джедаев, так и ситхов, задействую различные ресурсы… Ты думаешь, твоя мать вечно занята политикой? Нет, большую часть времени она тратит на координацию работы доверенных лиц, которые помогают разыскивать информацию.  
— Почему вы сразу не сказали мне?  
— Учитывая твое… сложное отношение к Дарту Вейдеру, мы боялись, что все может выйти из-под контроля. Хотели успеть разобраться в происходящем сами. Да и подумай: поверил бы ты, если бы услышал такое?  
— Все понятно. В тебе зажегся пыл исследователя, а мать решала, как применять попавшее к ней в лапы возможное оружие…  
— Бен, прошу тебя…  
— А зачем ты просил меня заниматься с ней? Зачем позволил узнать эту тайну?  
— Пути Силы неисповедимы. Я знал, что это риск, но также знал, что ей это очень нужно — как и тебе. Хотел, чтобы тот добрый мальчик, которого я знал, проявил себя.  
— Добрый мальчик? Дядя, ты не знаешь и половины тех жестоких и страшных вещей, которые я делал, не знаешь наших целей, и ты представить себе не можешь, каков мой нынешний Учитель!  
— Пусть так. Но ты часто прилетал и занимался с ней, и это именно то, чего я хотел. Не бросай ваших уроков, прошу тебя.  
— Ты должен понимать, что я буду использовать все это в своих интересах.   
— Понимаю. И прошу тебя не горячиться. Обдумай и попробуй узнать и понять что-то сам, не спеши отдавать ее своему учителю. А я обещаю, что как только у нас будет какая-то информация, я тут же поделюсь ею с тобой.

Кайло внимательно посмотрел в глаза дяди, но, кажется, тот не врал. И хуже того — это всегда бесило Рена, еще с детства — Люк понимал, что племянник пойдет на сделку, продолжит тренировки и, разумеется, не будет высовываться. Говорить больше было не о чем, поэтому Кайло кивнул дяде и покинул библиотеку.   
Рей к тому времени уже успела вернуться в комнату, смыть последствия тренировки и даже смазать бактой раны, правда, ее растерянность и удивление никуда не делись.

— Не думай о том, что произошло сегодня, — сразу оборвал все вопросы Кайло. — Здесь нечего обсуждать. И впредь исправляй настройки дроида сразу, будь добра. Такие тренировки ничему полезному не научат.  
Девушка молча кивнула головой, обернутой пушистым полотенцем.  
— А сейчас, — продолжил он, — покажи, как твои успехи с левитацией. — И положил на стол яблоко.

***  
Ремонтные мастерские были самым любимым местом Рей, после сада и тренировочного зала. Там никто не спрашивал, да и не знал, кто она, откуда и что делает в поместье. В ангарах, набитых запчастями и деталями, дроидами, инструментами и еще крифф знает чем, мастера и техники менялись еще чаще, чем корабли и шаттлы, требующие ремонта. Кто-то постоянно прилетал и улетал, переходил с участка на участок, так что сообразительная девчонка-механик, появляющаяся пару раз в неделю, внимания не привлекала. Рей нравилось помогать, слышать комплименты своему мастерству, знакомиться с людьми и представлять, что жизнь ее абсолютно нормальна — ровно до того момента, пока не возвращалась к себе в комнату медитировать, учиться управлять Силой или сражаться. 

— Эй! Ты… — чей-то окрик заглушил лязг и грохот двигателя, а прямо в лицо пошел едкий дым. Кто-то потащил ее наружу за пояс рабочего комбинезона, не заботясь о том, что она едет животом прямо по разбросанным инструментам и лужам масла и топлива. Рей пригнула голову и прикрыла ее руками, когда поняла, что чужие руки тащат ее прямо из-под внезапно ожившей турбины. Невидимый спаситель подхватил ее поперек живота и окончательно вытащил из-под кожуха, и они вместе упали на каменный пол.  
— …включили, не проверив, все ли ремонтники вышли! Придурки! — все еще пытаясь перекричать шум механизмов, возмущалась девушка, которая и спасла Рей. Они были знакомы, правда, мельком — приходилось в одной бригаде проводить техосмотр старого транспортника. Кара ей сразу понравилась — веселая и за словом в карман не лезет, а еще очень красивая: большие синие глаза и белоснежная кожа — ей явно не приходилось выгорать под солнцем в пустыне.   
— Спасибо тебе! — дрогнувшим голосом перебила ее Рей и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, крепко обняла девушку. Кара обхватила ее плечи и уже гораздо тише проговорила возле уха:  
— Испугалась, милая? Все позади.

Спустя некоторое время они вернулись к делам, и с тех пор каждый раз, когда Рей приходила поработать, она надеялась, что и Кара будет там.   
Пожалуй, настоящих подруг у нее никогда не было. На Джакку и она сама, и все ее знакомые люди, и, собственно, те, кого можно было бы назвать молодыми существами женского пола, были озабочены в первую очередь выживанием и тяжелым трудом. Здесь же было много хороших и честных людей и иномирцев, и каждый занимался той работой, к которой у него лежит душа, и ровно столько, сколько нужно, не доводя себя да переутомления. А еще все досыта ели, веселились по вечерам и были настолько невероятно разными и интересными, что у Рей дух захватывало. Поэтому она немного стеснялась и решалась оставаться в компании только тогда, когда и Кара была там. Правду о себе она рассказывать, разумеется, не стала, придумав пару невзрачных фактов, но с жадностью слушала чужие истории о разных планетах и мирах. 

Рей очень хотелось стать своей в этой компании. Хотя больше всего она желала, пожалуй, другого — чтобы Кара разделила ее мир. Побывала на тренировках и медитациях, насладилась прекрасным садом, познакомилась с Финном и По, а может, еще и с Люком и Леей… Но это означало — признаться в том, что именно она — та знаменитая после недавних событий девчонка, которая почему-то не продолжила совершать невероятные подвиги и участвовать в приключениях, а застряла на задворках Сопротивления, между тренировочным залом и ремонтным ангаром. Решиться было сложно, поэтому Рей, как обычно, провожала после вечерних посиделок Кару и других девушек до общежития и отправлялась в свою комнату.

Сегодня она немного опоздала к началу рабочей смены, зато когда наконец прибежала в ангар, то увидела, что там стоит роскошный шаттл Первого Ордена.   
Кайло Рен не использовал свой узнаваемый корабль для дипломатических миссий — слишком неприятные ассоциации тот мог вызвать. Сейчас он и другие члены Ордена прилетали на своей дорогой яхте, которая казалась отлитой из идеально гладкого черного металла. А раз она стояла в ангаре, а не на посадочной площадке, значит, сегодня они будут работать с ней.  
Рей всегда хотелось заглянуть внутрь и рассмотреть корабль. Он оказался совсем небольшим, но явно удобным. 

Управлять им было, наверное, одно удовольствие: самые современные приборы и системы подчинялись малейшему движению пальцев, двигатели — бесшумные и мощные. Правда, лаконичная обстановка показалась не слишком уютной — черная кожа кресел, серо-серебристые стены и стойкий крепкий запах табака и кафа. Несмотря на то, что эта сдержанная роскошь была совершенно не в ее вкусе, Рей страшно захотелось иметь все это однажды. Старый уютный «Сокол», который они с Чуи перебрали практически вручную, так и не стал ей родным, да и навидалась она хлама еще на Джакку. А вот управлять подобным шаттлом или даже быть его пассажиркой — обязательно в элегантных одеждах, как у Леи, с вышколенным, но дружелюбным экипажем… Было бы неплохо.  
Покрутившись за спиной у техников, которые уже занимались починкой одной из систем, Рей вышла наружу и столкнулась нос к носу с Карой.

— Привет, милая! — сразу обрадовалась та и, обняв ее за талию, повела вокруг корабля. — Представляешь, они попали в мелкое метеоритное облако. Сенсоры не расценили его как опасное, за что и поплатились — некоторые из них знатно ободрало. Сейчас мы с тобой залезем на эту красавицу и просканируем, все ли ребята починили.   
Маленький дроид со старательным жужжанием полировал глянцевый черный корпус, затирая сеть царапин.   
Вслед за Карой Рей сняла грубые ботинки, тяжелый пояс с инструментами, подкатала штанины комбинезона и, перекинув через плечо ремень портативного сканера, полезла по корпусу к участку, где должны были располагаться сенсоры. 

Если бы не вынужденный ремонт, Кайло ни в коем случае не стал бы задерживаться на Набу. Данные требовали обработки, на «Финализаторе» скоро должно было начаться совещание, а еще ему очень хотелось отдохнуть — последние дни выдались нелегкими. Окончания ремонта он решил дождаться внутри ангара — заодно своим мрачным видом ускорить работу.   
Меньше всего он ожидал услышать заливистый женский хохот. А увидеть — Рей и еще одну девушку, прямо на своем шаттле. 

Босые и растрепанные, они в шутку боролись: незнакомка сидела на ногах Рей и пыталась мазнуть ей по щекам пальцами, испачканными черной пылью, которая осталась от полировки корпуса. Ранее ей это явно удавалось — на шее и руках уже было несколько полосок. Хохочущая Рей извивалась, пытаясь вырваться, и отпихивала подругу.   
Он не успел обозначить свое присутствие, но девчонка почувствовала его, перестав бороться. Торжествующе вскрикнув, вторая девушка схватила Рей за щеки и быстро провела по ее скулам черными пальцами. Наконец обе обернулись к нему и быстро вскочили.

— Магистр Рен! — звонко поприветствовала его Рей. — А мы с Карой проверяли исправность датчиков. Все в порядке! — и они начали спускаться на землю.

Немного сбитый с толку, он смотрел, как девушки помогают друг другу перелезать через перегородки и неудобные выступы, все еще иногда хихикая и переговариваясь. Рей, со своими глупыми полосками на скулах, босая, смеющаяся, расслабленная, была совершенно не похожа на себя обычную. Он привык к сосредоточенной, скупой на движения и эмоции, тонкой жилистой девчонке, остервенело бьющей мишень. Эта Рей оказалась изящной и подтянутой, с тонкими чертами лица, которое будто светилось от радости. Даже громоздкий комбинезон, казалось, подчеркивал ее миловидность. 

Смущенная и немного напуганная Кара спрыгнула и побежала к техникам, доложить о результатах проверки. Рей же замерла на выступе, неловко опираясь о глянцевую поверхность, как раз на высоте лица Рена, и тихо спросила:  
— Когда ты прилетишь поработать со мной?  
— Скоро, — неожиданно севшим голосом ответил Кайло. — Как только смогу.  
Она кивнула, улыбнулась непривычно и по-новому и отправилась по своим делам. Ему доложили, что яхта полностью готова к полету.

Вызвав подчиненных, Кайло сразу направился в свою небольшую каюту, где опустился в удобное кресло и попытался сосредоточиться. Размышления об отчете, новых данных и прочих рабочих вопросах все время прерывались назойливым желанием думать о другом. Наконец он сдался и позволил этим мыслям ворваться в свой разум. Все они были о Рей. Он попытался поразмышлять о ее успехах в обучении, о своем недавнем открытии, перспективах, плане работы, но снова и снова возвращался к недавнему эпизоду. Как она могла раньше казаться ему неуклюжей, зажатой и дерганой? 

Смена подходила к концу, и Рей раскладывала по местам инструменты и мелкую аппаратуру, ругая себя на чем свет стоит. Кажется, сегодня она испортила все, что смогла. Появление пугающего и таинственного Магистра Рен в ангаре навело бы на всех просто радостную жуть, но его общение с девушками шокировало рабочих до глубины души. Когда Рей подошла к ребятам, они несколько минут молча пялились на нее, но вот к заготовленным оправданиям не пришлось даже прибегать — вопросов никто не задал. Даже на Кару, которая всего несколько минут обращала на себя внимание Магистра, косились с подозрением около часа. А вот с Рей даже не заговаривали. Не игнорировали, конечно, но избегали — уму непостижимо, ведь она не только преспокойно к нему подошла, но еще и заговорила — а он ей отвечал.   
Монстр. Чудовище. Ситх из детских страшилок. Она слышала шепотки за спиной, ловила пристальные взгляды и изо всех сил старалась не разрыдаться от злости на себя, на ситуацию и конечно — на Кайло. Рей сосредоточенно распихивала отвертки по карманам кофра — по размеру, от больших к меньшим, чтобы следующая бригада могла без проблем начать работу, когда к ней наконец подошла Кара. Маленькие сильные руки обняли ее сзади, и подруга прижалась лбом к ее плечу. 

— Я…я же… — Рей замямлила, едва сдерживая слезы облегчения. — Это было…  
— Тише, милая. Я только хотела сказать, что сегодня мой транспортник уходит, мы вернемся через пару недель. Буду скучать! — не давая развернуться, Кара быстро поцеловала ее в щеку и отстранилась. Рей понадобилось несколько секунд и глубоких вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки, и только после этого она смогла посмотреть вслед уходящей подруге. 

Быстро закрыв все ящики, Рей в мгновение ока выскочила из рабочего комбинезона, швырнула его на вешалку (даже немного применив Силу) и, махнув все еще напряженным коллегам, понеслась вслед за Карой.   
Та не успела уйти слишком далеко, и после всех тренировок догнать ее было несложно. Рей сама не знала, что сейчас делает. Ей хотелось еще немного поговорить с Карой. Объясниться насчет того эпизода. Рассказать выдуманную версию. Рассказать правду. Сказать, что Кайло на самом деле не так ужасен. 

— Эй, милая! — обернулась на топот Кара. — Что-то забыла?  
— Да. Нет, — привести мысли в порядок она так и не успела. — Послушай, ты когда улетаешь? Не прямо же сейчас?  
— Нет, через три часа. Но у меня еще дела…  
— Пойдем со мной, — Рей хотелось быть твердой. — Пожалуйста. Это не займет много времени. Мне нужно.  
Кара нерешительно двинулась за ней, хотя и начала возражать. Рей хотелось уйти подальше от мест, где постоянно ходили пилоты, механики и прочие, и она потянула подругу коротким путем, через густую полосу деревьев, негласную границу между зонами поместья.   
— Вот туда ходить не стоит, милая!   
— Да нет же, ты не понимаешь. Пойдем, я покажу тебе место…  
— Рей! Нет! — резко осадила ее Кара. Я понимаю, чего ты хочешь, но мы не пойдем туда. — Она схватила девушку за плечи и прижала к дереву. — Нам не хватит времени со всем разобраться. Я вернусь, и мы поговорим. Разберись в своих чувствах, реши, чего именно желаешь, и, может быть, мы попробуем. Я не хочу это делать на бегу.  
Не дав ей и слова вставить, Кара выпалила свою короткую речь, а потом прижалась к губам Рей в совсем не дружеском поцелуе.   
— Вот так, милая. Я вернусь, и встретимся. 

Растерянная и смущенная, Рей съехала вниз по стволу и уселась на землю, глядя, как Кара уходит. В ушах звенело, а в голове наконец-то было пусто. Она осторожно прикоснулась к своим потеплевшим губам и почувствовала, как краска приливает к щекам. Сам поцелуй, конечно, был ей не в новинку — на Джакку довольно мало простых человеческих радостей, но там и парни, и девушки искали скорее разрядки, чем чувств — и это как раз волновало.

Этим вечером бить тренировочного дроида было даже в удовольствие. Меч с треском опускался на его поверхность все чаще и эффективнее, и Рей с удовольствием чувствовала, как ее замах становится шире, а удар сильнее. Эмоции и размышления так сильно донимали ее, что она попробовала перенести свой разум в Силу — Кайло часто советовал ей попробовать этот вид медитации, но толком ни разу не получалось. А теперь перед внутренним взором разворачивалась причудливая картина из разномастных собственных эмоций: ярко-алыми росчерками повсюду вспыхивали воспоминания о поцелуе. Темно-синие пятна обиды на механиков, которые бойкотировали ее, оттенялись светло-голубыми — от облегчения, что не пришлось объясняться с ними. Несколько беспокойных оттенков зеленого показывали противоречивость чувств в отношении Кары, но они постепенно смешивались с тускло-серым фоном воспоминаний о жизни на Джакку. Там остались люди, к которым когда-то Рей пыталась привязаться так же, как сейчас к Каре. 

Тогда в их глухом краю на аварийную посадку зашел небольшой грузовой корабль, так сильно побитый космическим мусором и пиратами, что чиниться ему пришлось несколько месяцев. Экипаж довольно быстро нашел общий язык с местными и даже брался за мелкую работу, чтобы дотянуть до отлета. Рей тогда была упоительно счастлива, пожалуй, впервые на своей памяти: тощую тринадцатилетнюю девчонку не гнали вечером от костра, позволяя слушать песни и истории, относились к ней как к взрослой, отвечали на вопросы, подкармливали и даже позволяли пережидать бури в тесной неопрятной общей каюте. А теперь Рей терзало странное чувство, что вроде бы как приятное ощущение заботы, которое она получала от них, могло означать совсем другое. Мысль тревожила, и выбросить ее из общей картины не получалось. Выбив из тренажера всю дневную норму, она упала на пол и смотрела, как перед внутренним взором носятся разноцветные росчерки ее эмоций. А потом ей удалось отрешиться от них, и осталось только чувство, что она смотрит на теплые тлеющие угли, и источником этого ощущения было воспоминание о Кайло.

Как она умудрилась забыть об этом эпизоде? Практически совершенная яхта, каждая деталь которой выверена и надежна… Прохладный черный корпус под босыми ногами и ладонями… Рей думала раньше, что ей больше по нраву уютные, сто раз пересобранные душевные корабли типа «Сокола», но как оказалось, нет. Эта роскошная черная громадина была похожа на Рена, а он сам давно перестал быть воплощением зла.   
— Кайло… он поможет мне разобраться… — крутилась в голове мысль. Память тут же услужливо подсунула тот момент, когда она оказалась прямо напротив лица Рена — так высоко она еще не забиралась. Рей охватило какое-то безбашенно-храброе чувство: она просто так говорила с человеком, который наводил ужас на Галактику, и он отвечал ей, на глазах у всего мира, перед людьми, которые стали свидетелями ее поступка и не посмели пикнуть! События дня заиграли новыми красками, и даже инцидент с Карой показался не таким значительным: простое недопонимание, как будто она с такими проблемами справляться не умеет…  
Он скоро вернется и поможет ей разобраться в себе — как помогал до этого. Рей швырнула тренировочный меч в стену и вслух, в полный голос, выдохнула: «Кайло!».


	3. Chapter 3

Лейтенант Митака вздрогнул всем телом, когда сидящий рядом с ним магистр Рен резко оглянулся, будто его позвали. Обычно на собраниях тот сидел почти неподвижно, слушая или изображая заинтересованность. Может, Рен задремал и проснулся?.. Эти размышления прервал сам Кайло. Он наклонился к Митаке (такого тоже не случалось никогда) и тихо заговорил:  
— Лейтенант, внесите меня в список командированных на ближайшее посещение Набу.  
— Но, магистр… следующее посещение — это доставка обратно работников финансового отдела Сопротивления, они корректировали данные вместе с нашими…  
— Мне все равно. Придумайте что-нибудь.

Митака судорожно начал листать файлы в датападе, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что можно было бы доставить или забрать с Набу «под конвоем самого магистра Рен». В нынешней нестабильной политической ситуации просто так летать туда-сюда было чревато осложнением отношений, и Митака задумался, что, пожалуй, магистр в последнее время проявляет недюжинное трудолюбие: безропотно сопровождает ценные грузы, людей, активно участвует в переговорах… Впрочем, это его личное дело. Генерал-то наверняка в курсе происходящего.  
Кайло с трудом представлял, как вытерпеть двое суток — именно столько приходилось ждать до следующего полета. Он мерил шагами каюту и коридоры, занимался в тренировочном зале, пытался медитировать — но это не помогало успокоиться. Ему так хотелось разобраться в себе и в ней: сознание смешало унылую недоучку и очаровательную девушку, подбрасывая то воспоминание о растрепанной девчонке, бестолково машущей мечом, то образ томной девушки, растянувшейся на черном корпусе яхты. Да и как сам он поведет себя при их встрече? После нескольких небрежных движений выбьет из ее рук меч или потеряет самообладание от теплой улыбки? Кайло пытался заглянуть в будущее, подключить интуицию, но запутывался еще больше.

— Серьезно, Рен? — незаметно вошедший в кабинет Хакс, скрестив руки на груди, присел на край стола и с плохо скрываемым презрением наблюдал, как тот собственноручно засовывает в дорожный сейф первые попавшиеся папки с документами. — Вам так нужно посетить Набу, что вы готовы испортить и перемешать рабочую документацию, чтобы создать видимость важного груза?  
— Не сейчас, Хакс! Это вопросы жизни и Силы, которые я должен решить, и мне не до политического этикета!   
— Если это касается Силы, значит, Верховный Лидер в курсе происходящего? Почему же он сам не оформил для вас миссию?  
Хакс ожидал вспышки гнева и скандала, но Рен только выпрямился и взмахом руки запер дверь. Он шагнул к генералу и совершенно спокойно произнес:  
— Мне нужно туда попасть как можно скорее. Ты понимаешь?  
Это был их своеобразный тайный код. За годы совместной службы их отношения получили определенную репутацию: споры, скандалы, ядовитые замечания… но оба знали, что если соперник переходит на «ты», любая вражда прекращается и проблема решается как можно скорее. Каждый из них знал, что бывают происшествия, о которых руководству знать совершенно не следует, бывают ошибки, что не исправить в одиночку, и ситуации, где без совета конкурента не обойтись. Когда они поняли, что сферы их интересов все же немного разные — карьерные амбиции у Хакса и развитие Силы у Рена — им удалось выработать довольно сносные партнерские отношения, пусть и без особой близости. А дух соперничества только добавлял остроты.  
— Понимаю, — коротко ответил Хакс.   
Он молча вынул из ящика стола конверт для сверхсекретной дипломатической корреспонденции, сунул в него несколько ненужных голопроекторов, запечатал и протянул Рену.   
— Сноук будет считать, что это забытая в прошлый раз часть данных для переговоров.   
— Благодарю. Это будет скорее… Личное исследование. На твои политические игры никак не повлияет.  
— Прекрасно. Удачи, Кайло.

Во время этой тренировки время, казалось, замедлилось. Почти незаметно, но именно настолько, чтобы они могли обращать чуть больше внимания на происходящее. Пока Кайло заносил меч для очередной атаки, Рей смотрела на то, как прядка, выбившаяся из его туго стянутых на затылке волос, почти падает на глаза, но все же не успевает помешать взгляду. Когда она принимала удар на меч, близко к рукояти, он обращал внимание, как сильно она прогибалась и напрягала все тело, чтобы отбить удар. Мягко шагая, они кружились по залу, обмениваясь атаками, и старые разбитые тренировочные мечи в нежных цветах заката казались изысканным оружием. В воздухе плясали золотистые пылинки, а в саду начинали расцветать ночные цветы. 

Они сражались молча, что было непривычно, но почему-то казалось уместным. Обычно Рен делал короткие замечания по поводу техники боя, а Рей громко рассерженно сопела, шипела при неудачных приемах и изредка задавала вопросы. Сегодняшний бой был далеко не безупречен, но оба не сказали ни слова с начала тренировки, обменявшись только краткими приветствиями. Наконец Кайло произвел сложную атаку и вынудил Рей принять неудобную позу, в которой она не могла ударить его мечом. Он собрался символически провести лезвием клинка по ее горлу и закончить бой, когда почувствовал, что она совсем уж немыслимо выгнулась. Буквально балансируя, девушка завела свою ногу через его и приготовилась ударить коленом в живот, чтобы продолжить поединок. Но в последний момент смутилась — может быть, от нечестности приема, а может быть, от этой близости — сквозь одежду они чувствовали тепло кожи друг друга. Неловко вывернувшись, Рей отскочила.

— Почему ты не завершила свой удар?   
Девушка потупилась, и кончики ее ушей покраснели.  
— В настоящем бою эта догадка могла бы спасти тебе жизнь.  
— В настоящем я бы завершила, — пробубнила она. — А сейчас незачем было, ты победил все равно.  
— Тебе кажется, что Люк бы так не поступил. И ни один из старых джедаев тоже. Может и так — но я думаю, что они могли бы. Не забывай, что ты не просто девчонка, умеющая драться. Мы владеем Силой — а это значит, что наши догадки, внезапные порывы и интуитивные желания важнее мастерства.  
Кивнув, Рей отошла на несколько шагов и подняла меч. Они начали новый поединок.

Кайло с удовольствием отметил, что она использует, и довольно успешно, те приемы, которым он обучил ее: сложные связки, быстрая смена рук, перебежки… Засмотревшись на то, как удачно она делает замах, Кайло упустил момент, когда Рей аккуратным движением Силы подвернула угол толстого ковра прямо ему под ноги.   
В Галактике было мало существ, которые моги бы сказать, что видели, как Магистр Ордена Рен с грохотом обрушивается на пол, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Первое, что он услышал — ее громкий испуганный вздох. Девушка уронила меч и зажимала рот, стараясь не закричать, а ее глаза были такими круглыми от ужаса, что Кайло не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
Она рухнула на колени рядом с ним, пытаясь привести чувства в порядок:  
— Прости! Ты сказал тогда, и я… Ты не ушибся?  
— Нет, Рей, я не ушибся, — такая забота забавляла, и Кайло поддался внезапному желанию прикоснуться к ее щеке. Вопреки ожиданиям, она не отпрянула, а наоборот, накрыла его большую руку своими маленькими лапками — и улыбнулась. Это было хорошо — гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем та случайная улыбка в ангаре или смешки с подружкой. Эта улыбка была вся, полностью, только для него.

До комнаты они добрались очень быстро. Внутри было сумрачно, и растерянная Рей с широко распахнутыми глазами казалась ему похожей на ночное животное, случайно попавшее на свет, и это напомнило, что нужно быть еще осторожнее — с девушками у него был совсем небольшой опыт.   
Внутри Кайло бурлили эмоции, и Сила, рассудок и логика полностью подчинились этой адской смеси. Он думал о том, как мягко и нежно она расслабится в его руках, доверится, и это будет прекрасно не только для их тел — сольется их Сила.   
Он продолжал нежно, кончиками пальцев, гладить ее шею, проводил по открытым ключицам, охватывал узкую спину широкой ладонью и жадно смотрел, как она потихоньку тает под прикосновениями.  
А потом она будто очнулась от этого оцепенения и сама перешла в наступление: распустила его волосы, потянула за воротник, побуждая снять одежду, разделась сама и, наконец, начала его целовать.   
Легкий шок от того, что она буквально инициировала быстрое развитие событий, сменился саднящей ревностью к тому, что для нее это был не первый волнующий раз. А раз так, нет необходимости бояться ее вспугнуть… И Кайло перестал сдерживать себя.  
Он решительно избавил их от остатков белья и навис над девушкой. Ему казалось, что он должен заставить ее потеряться в удовольствии, чтобы освободить те Силы, что таятся в ней, и тогда он сможет узнать и понять их.

Ее чувственность и отзывчивость сводили Кайло с ума. Все их действия были своеобразным актом преклонения перед Силой, которая звенела в них этой ночью невероятно громко. И Сила щедро награждала их. Он смотрел на девушку, и ему казалось, что он воочию видит то, как внутри нее ломаются какие-то границы, выпуская скрытое ранее могущество, меняя ее представление о самой себе. Все, что они сегодня делали: сражались, занимались сексом, растворялись друг в друге, дало ему осознания и понимания законов Вселенной больше, чем за все время его обучения.  
После того, как они кончили почти одновременно, Кайло обнял ее, и худое тело показалось еще меньше рядом с его огромным. Уставшая, немного потерянная, она будто таяла в его руках, как кусочек масла, и он старался как можно больше впитать от этого ощущения. Обычно после секса Кайло сразу проваливался в сон, но не в этот раз — его тело словно гудело от напряжения, будто это был еще не конец. Отстранившись, он посмотрел в ее лицо: утомленная и растрепанная и одновременно изысканно прекрасная. Одинокая слезинка скатилась из уголка ее глаза, но она мягко улыбнулась, показывая, что это скорее результат усталости, чем сожаление. Завернув их обоих в одеяло с головой, как в кокон, он снова прижал ее к себе и зашептал тихо, на грани слышимости:

— Ты самый важный человек в Галактике. Самая сильная девушка в мире. Ты прекрасна…  
Слова складывались сами собой, и похоже, это было именно то, что нужно. Пусть тело и разум Рей были расслаблены, но только после того, как он рассказал о ее значимости и важности, жесткий узел Силы между ними начал расслабляться, приходя в нормальное состояние. Постепенно они оба уснули.

Кайло почти забыл, что встречать рассветы на Набу — словно получать подарки. Он проснулся от первых криков птиц, когда небо посветлело, и чувствовал себя потрясающе. Будто слепой, впервые увидевший мир, или больной, оправившийся от болезни.   
Проснувшаяся вслед за ним Рей охнула, и, обернувшись, он заметил, как она, покраснев, прикрывается одеялом, чтобы не смотреть на него, стоящего у окна обнаженным.   
Под душем Кайло представил, что было бы, наверное, неплохо затащить сюда же и эту скромницу, но потом передумал. Пока он мылся, она успела натянуть пижаму.  
Чтобы не смущать ее еще больше, он быстро оделся и присел на краешек кровати рядом с ней.

— Послушай, Рей. Я должен вернуться на «Финализатор», чтобы у Верховного Лидера не возникло ненужных вопросов и я мог прилетать к тебе еще. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все в порядке?  
— Да, в порядке. Спасибо, что… прилетел, — раньше он ненавидел, когда она была такой покорной и вялой. Сейчас, зная какие глубокие эмоции она пережила, подобная апатия казалась вполне уместной.  
— Ты ведь почувствовала то же, что и я? Почувствовала, я знаю. То, что между нами было, простой страстью назвать нельзя…  
— А как мы будем это называть? — наконец подняла она глаза на него.  
— Не знаю. Я должен обдумать все то, что понял. И ты тоже. Медитируй, как я тебя учил. Попробуй разные практики Силы, мне кажется, должно получаться по-другому.   
Она кивнула.   
— Я вернусь, как только смогу, — он наклонился поцеловать ее, и она охотно ответила, но сегодня между ними не вспыхивали звезды, пусть на физическом уровне все было более чем приятно. Ну что ж, это не удивительно, им нужно отдохнуть. — Попробуй еще поспать.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей постаралась провести день как обычно: чтение, долгая пробежка, тренировка с дроидом. Она попробовала левитировать предметы, и как оказалось, что-то действительно изменилось — усилия, с которым она раньше с трудом могла поднять голокнигу, теперь хватило на то чтобы подбросить ее высоко вверх. Тяжелое кресло легко проехало через всю комнату. Рей решительно открыла дверь и прыгнула в густые сумерки, оттолкнув себя от земли. Перелетев на солидной высоте через лабиринт из остриженного кустарника, она мягко приземлилась в густую траву и легла среди распускающихся ночью мелких и невзрачных, но одуряюще пахнущих цветов.

Весь день она отгоняла воспоминания, но, кажется, настал момент, когда нужно было обдумать прошлую ночь. Весь ее невеликий опыт не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что вытворял Рен с ее телом — да и она с его тоже, с утра болело так много мышц, о которых она не подозревала. И вместе с тем с ним она почувствовала себя хрупкой статуэткой – так бережно к ней еще никто в жизни не относился. На мгновение вчера показалось, что они снова сражаются — но совершенно иначе, чем в зале, конечно. Он шаг за шагом делал так, что она теряла контроль над собственным телом, чувствуя, как ее воля практически скользит под кожей вслед за его пальцами. Но вместе с тем ей казалось, что она начинает предугадывать его действия: когда он сожмет горячими губами сосок или начнет стягивать с нее штаны, чтобы прикоснуться к промокшему белью. 

Немного смутившись, Рей вспомнила, как ей захотелось взять хоть немного контроля, и она стянула с Рена одежду. Их тела были покрыты россыпями родинок и веснушек. Она всегда думала, что такое происходит от частого пребывания на солнце, но кожа Кайло оказалась белой и явно редко бывала открыта. Но когда они соприкоснулись, ей показалось, что все эти точки, смешиваясь, создают карту звездного неба, как на голограмме. Их тени на стене переплетались и соединялись, и это были не просто движения, а долгожданное соединение Силы, которая плескалась вокруг них. 

Чувствуя, как краснеют кончики ушей, Рей позволила своим воспоминаниям ярко повторить момент, когда Рен языком кружил вокруг ее клитора, и она невольно прижимала его голову ближе к себе, то ли пытаясь прекратить эти слишком сильные ощущения, то ли стараясь ускорить оргазм. Рен остановился в шаге от него, и эта пауза как будто выбросила Рей в открытый космос, где она никак не могла сделать вдох. Но как только вместо пальцев и языка ее заполнил член, она снова вернулась на планету. Рен медленными размеренными толчками начал двигаться в ней, и все чувства затопило от ощущения совершенно иной наполненности и близости, чем раньше. Вся Сила, что была в них, наконец, сливалась, проникая друг в друга, становясь общей, умножаясь в невероятной степени.

Рей будто видела со стороны, как они становятся чем-то единым, и даже в реальном мире это выглядело невероятно. Звездная карта, нарисованная на их коже, как будто создавала новые системы и галактики после каждого движения. Коротко рыкнув, Кайло сжал зубами кожу на ее шее, и это вернуло Рей ко все ускоряющимся движениям его члена. Немного отстранившись, она сменила их позу так, чтобы оказаться сверху.

Чувство собственной значимости из-за того, что он подчиняется ее воле, малейшему движению, взгляду, пьянило. Он был сосредоточен только на ней, и не было никого важнее, наверное, во всей Галактике. Она наконец-то одерживала верх над учителем, врагом и над собственной жизнью, которая больше не была похожа на унылое существование. Это упоительное ощущение было приятнее того, что сейчас чувствовало ее тело, а вместе они были так прекрасны, что Рей захотелось закричать, рассыпаясь от удовольствия.  
Но важнее было другое, то самое необъяснимое чувство, что они вместе перешагнули через собственные границы возможного — это доказывали сегодняшние успехи в тренировках. Она чувствовала себя немного отстраненной от собственного тела и окружающего мира, будто смотрела на себя со стороны, и для этой Рей оставалось мало вещей, которые она не смогла бы сделать. Если раньше она знала, что упорные тренировки помогут ей прийти к успеху, то теперь понимала, что на самом деле она может все. Разумеется, опыт и занятия нужны, но лишь для того, чтобы раскрыть ее таланты, а не научить новому. Все знания уже есть где-то внутри нее.  
Обсудить бы все это с Люком… но она ни за что не решится рассказать ему, каким образом достигла просветления. 

В комнате для медитаций, как всегда, было сумрачно и прохладно. Сидя с прямой спиной, Кайло слушал Сноука, который уже связался с ним по голосвязи для урока — они проводили их регулярно, Учитель задавал ему вопросы, рассказывал что-то о сути Силы, давал задания, устраивал ментальные поединки.

Сегодняшнее занятие еще толком не началось. Сноук, раздраженный какими-то переговорами с союзниками, рассказывал об изменениях планов Ордена, и Рен слушал вполуха. Он вспоминал, как раньше отнесся бы к такой ситуации: волнение перед занятиями, трепет ожидания, восторг от того, что Учитель делится с ним планами… жалкое зрелище.

Сейчас он смотрел на перекошенное лицо нелепой большой голограммы, слушал скрипучий голос и чувствовал раздражение. Скоро начнется урок, и Сноук опять полезет неприятными холодными пальцами в его разум, чтобы посмотреть, чем ученик занимался в последнее время. Потом выдаст очередную абстрактную истину, понятную только ему самому, и когда Кайло попросит разъяснений, он снисходительно разжует и швырнет их своему жалкому, глупому ученику. Потом унизительная практика, когда он будет сминать его волю и разум, чтобы в очередной раз доказать Рену необходимость непрестанных тренировок и медитаций… К криффу!

Не поднимая глаз, Кайло небрежно набросил на свой разум защиту, и она вышла не жесткой и заметной, а мягкой и маскирующей — такого раньше не получалось. Теперь учитель производил свои привычные манипуляции с подставной личностью, которая ощущалась им такой, какую он привык видеть. Настоящий Кайло отстраненно наблюдал за уроком.

— Когда ты поймешь, что Сила есть то, что способно раскрыть твой разум в одно мгновение, ты достигнешь своего величия, — вещал Сноук, — после долгих медитаций, изучения собственных страстей и тренировок, ты наконец ощутишь ту грань, за которой скрывается…   
Ради всего святого, он достиг этой грани прошлой ночью, когда Рей начала снимать с него штаны, и это было только началом череды открытий, которые он сделал о себе и о Силе за те несколько часов! Сноук, очевидно, заметив оцепенение на его лице, начал пересказывать свою сегодняшнюю мысль дня на разные лады, желая донести до ученика ее смысл, и это раздражало все больше.  
— Мне кажется, я понял, Учитель, — Кайло, в конце концов, поднял глаза на голограмму и изобразил просветление. — Благодарю тебя за уделенное время, я буду стараться больше…  
Еще несколько минут болтовни, и надоевший урок наконец закончился. Теперь Кайло погрузился в медитацию по-настоящему. Он так долго прокручивал в голове недавние события, что дошел до того состояния, когда уже просто не мог разобраться в происходящем. Сила поможет расставить все по своим местам.   
Весь день в его воспоминаниях всплывали образы Рей, тающей в его руках, целующей, улыбающейся, сосредоточенной на удовольствии, и это вызывало совершенно неуместную ухмылку, которую, к счастью, скрывал шлем. Сейчас, в темной прохладе комнаты, все эмоции и события плавали вокруг него, разные по цвету, вкусу и фактуре, медленно складываясь в сложный узор.

После утреннего брифинга Рен вместе с Хаксом слушал секретный доклад Митаки о неудавшихся переговорах с бывшими союзниками — тот собрал всю известную на данный момент информацию. Новости, конечно, были неприятными — на этот договор было потрачено много сил и средств. Кайло повернулся к закончившему читать лейтенанту, и тот отпрянул от него, будто опасаясь удара.  
— Рен, с вами все в порядке? — генерал замял эпизод и, выпроводив Митаку, прикрыл дверь.  
— Разумеется. Что это с ним?  
— Наши подчиненные привыкли к тому, что подобные неприятные новости могут вызвать у вас вспышки гнева. Признаться, я и сам удивлен тому, как спокойно вы реагируете, учитывая ваш вклад в эту попытку сотрудничества.  
— Неужели? — задумался Рен. — Это война, и мы должны быть готовы к разным вариантам развития событий. Не переоценивайте мою эмоциональность.  
В глубине души он был согласен с тем, что повел себя нетипично. Он помнил о своих вспышках гнева и вместе с учителем считал их разумной платой за познание Темной стороны, потому что гнев и ярость вели туда прямой дорогой. Теперь это было лишним. Сама суть Силы была в его руках, и больше никто не сможет манипулировать им, обещая новые знания.

Очередной прилет на Набу случился в составе большой делегации, и они провели на совещаниях почти весь день. Затем Лея организовала для всех присутствующих небольшой прием, с которого Кайло смог улизнуть в тренировочный зал. Рей сидела на полу и движениями пальцев заставляла мечи сражаться в воздухе. Увидев его в дверях, она не стала вскакивать или отвлекаться, но тепло улыбнулась. 

Рей знала, что он вернулся на планету, она видела прилет шаттла, проходила мимо окон зала, где все сидели за большим столом, обсуждая какие-то таблицы и графики. Сейчас она левитировала сразу оба тренировочных меча, заставляя их сражаться в воздухе.  
Что будет, когда он придет? Тренировка, разговор, или они снова пойдут в постель? От этих мыслей кровь бежала быстрее и сладко сводило живот. И вот наконец…

— Здравствуй, — он снял шлем и откинул волосы.  
— Здравствуй. Я тебя ждала, — она аккуратно сложила мечи, подошла к нему и потянулась в поцелуе, предчувствуя знакомые приятные ощущения. Но едва губы соприкоснулись, она поняла, что их больше не будет. Судя по озадаченному лицу Рена, он был точно так же удивлен.  
— Я вижу, ты достигла больших успехов, — перевел он разговор в другое русло, — раньше ты едва могла поднять фрукты.  
— Ты и представить себе не можешь, как хорошо у меня теперь получается!  
— Рад слышать. Сразимся?

Это больше нельзя было назвать обучением — наконец-то они бились почти на равных. Рей видела, что теперь он отбивает и наносит удары в полную силу, и он все еще был сильнее и опытнее нее, но теперь она осознавала, что может и победить. Как тогда, на «Старкиллере», когда разумом ее завладела Сила — но она почти не помнила тех событий. Отогнав неприятные воспоминания, она удвоила напор, и он воспользовался этим, направив инерцию против нее самой, и все же одержал победу. Усталая, она лежала на полу, он опустился рядом, голова к голове, и они позволили себе отдохнуть.

— Кайло, почему все так случилось? В ту ночь?  
— Мы сделали что-то особенное. Я сам не знаю. Наша общая чувствительность к Силе, может быть, наша наследственность или что-то еще сошлось в одной точке, и это изменило нас обоих, — он помолчал. И с совершенно другими интонациями спросил: — Ты ведь не жалеешь, что все произошло именно так?  
— Конечно же нет. Не жалею ни о чем, — она повернулась к нему и погладила щеку в порыве какой-то совершенно невинной нежности, и он понял, что это было выражение ее благодарности. — Мы уже не маленькие, у нас нет ни перед кем обязательств, и даже не приведи та ночь к этим результатам, она все равно была бы прекрасным событием.  
— Я рад, что это именно так произошло. Секс с тобой… я даже не представлял, что опять захочу этого с девушкой. Но что-то свело нас и подарило могущество, и я благодарен за это.   
— Думаю, больше такое не повторится. Надеюсь, если Сила захочет дать нам что-то еще, она найдет другие пути.  
Комлинк на запястье Рена хрипло пролаял какой-то цифровой приказ.  
— Я должен улетать с остальными, — вздохнул он и начал подниматься, — проводишь меня?  
Они не спеша шли через темный сад.  
— Кажется, я больше ничему не научу тебя.  
— Мне нужна практика!   
— Я поговорю с Люком. Может, он обратит внимание на твои успехи. И, разумеется, мы будем заниматься. Я наконец-то получил достойного соперника для тренировок.  
Когда они подошли к ангару, то увидели, что все члены делегации уже поднялись на борт яхты и только генерал рассержено топчется около трапа, всматриваясь в темноту.  
Ощутимая волна эмоций прокатилась по ним, и Рей посмотрела через Силу.  
— Эй, Кайло? Ты ведь знаешь, что он неравнодушен к тебе?  
— Думаю, Хакс меня ненавидит, — вздохнул он.  
— Присмотрись получше, — улыбнулась она, — ну или попробуй пофехтовать с ним — сразу станет понятно, что между вами.   
Рен с улыбкой пожал ее руку и поспешил подняться на борт. 

Дни потянулись привычной чередой, но приносили Рей совсем другие эмоции. Она сосредоточенно тренировалась, работала в ангарах или гуляла, больше не чувствуя себя брошенным ребенком. Много думала, с удовольствием подмечала собственные успехи и даже начала общаться с новичками, прибывшими в поместье. Финн и По навестили ее между миссиями, Лея пригласила на несколько обедов, механики позвали на вечеринку — эти события были приятными и долгожданными, но больше не приводили ее в такой неистовый восторг, как раньше. 

Что готовило ей будущее? Возможно, новую войну, в которой она будет сражаться против того, кто учил ее. А может быть, рядом с ним, против какого-то другого врага.  
Наконец, Первый Орден закончил какую-то очередную свою миссию, и Рен снова прилетел на Набу.  
Когда они упоенно сражались в первом после долгого перерыва бою, в зал пришли Люк и Лея, и ради них соперники устроили настоящее шоу: они взлетали, отбрасывали друг друга Силой, их движения были быстрыми и эффектными. В конце зрители аплодировали. 

— Невероятно, каких успехов ты достигла, дитя, — восхитился Люк, — и я представить не мог в тебе, Бен, таких преподавательских талантов. Примите мое восхищение, оба!  
Рей, конечно, была довольна их комплиментами, но головокружения от успехов не испытывала. В конце концов, она много работала, и кто знает, помогай ей Люк хоть иногда, как далеко она могла бы продвинуться.  
Лея ворковала с талантом настоящего политика — восхищалась, интересовалась, заботливо заглядывала в глаза, но, по сути, не говорила ничего конкретного. Кайло довольно вежливо общался с ними, но Рей чувствовала, как застарелое чувство обиды поднимается откуда-то изнутри и начинает сдавливать горло. Она боялась, что вот-вот может расплакаться или сказать лишнее, но вдруг это неприятное ощущение изменилось, наполнив ее решимостью. Еще один рубеж был взят.

— Мне нужен свой меч.  
Увлеченные беседой не услышали ее слов.  
— Мне нужен свой меч! — добавив металла в голос, громко повторила она.  
— Ну разумеется, когда ты будешь готова, мы полетим за кайбер-кристаллом…  
— Я готова. И я полечу сама.  
Люк и Лея со смесью ужаса и удивления смотрели на ее, похоже, изменившееся лицо. Рей чувствовала себя более высокой и сильной, а главное — правой. Раз они выращивают себе джедая, надеются на ее поддержку, ее Силу, ее возрастающее мастерство, значит, и они кое-что должны ей. И Рей это получит.  
Лея ахнула, а раздраженный Люк повернулся к Рену:  
— Я просил тебя только позаниматься с ней! Ты его разбудил? Выпустил? Как, зачем? Что ты с ней сделал?  
— Ну… — Кайло выдал такую развратную ухмылку, что ни у кого не осталось сомнений в произошедшем. Рей почувствовала, что и сама улыбается почти так же. — Не слишком хочу распространяться. Я не будил никого, кроме нас самих. Поверь, Люк, на то была воля Силы.  
— Лея, я могу взять свободный шаттл и одного помощника, чтобы слетать за кристаллом? Люк, по возвращении вы поможете мне собрать меч? Или мне искать другие возможности? — она решительно оборвала их обеспокоенные восклицания.  
— Разумеется, Рей! Конечно! Любая наша помощь! — наперебой начали уверять ее они.   
Сразу поняли, что она ставит им условия: либо вы содействуете и в дальнейшем можете рассчитывать на сотрудничество, либо она угоняет корабль, принимает помощь и наставничество кого угодно — хоть Кайло или Сноука — и про дальнейшие отношения с Сопротивлением можно больше не думать. Она поняла, что для нее больше нет ничего невозможного.

***  
Проводив Кайло до его роскошной яхты, Рей вернулась в ремонтные доки и нашла Кару, которая, как она знала, недавно вернулась на Набу.  
— Привет, милая, — улыбнулась та совершенно по-особому.  
— Привет! Пойдем со мной проверить один шаттл?  
Они перешли в другой ангар, и Рей, набрав код, опустила трап маленького серебристого корабля из личного парка генерала Органы.   
— Да тут все в порядке, техосмотр проводили пару недель назад, — сказала Кара, выведя на экран управления данные проверки. — На этой красотке можно хоть сейчас убегать на другой конец Галактики.  
— В таком случае… Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы собраться?  
— Что?  
Вместо ответа Рей показала ей планшет с приказом генерала, назначающим Кару помощником в миссии.

Шаттл плавно вышел из гиперпрыжка и неспешно продолжил путь до следующего тоннеля. Торопиться, на самом деле, было некуда.   
— Ты ведь не обиделась за то, что я потащила тебя за собой, даже не объяснившись?  
— Шутишь? Это ведь настоящее приключение!  
Они сидели рядом за пультом управления, и Кара потянулась к Рей, чтобы поцеловать. Это был далеко не первый их поцелуй после воссоединения, но он заметно отличался от предыдущих страстью и напором. 

Когда у них закончился воздух в легких, Рей обнаружила, что Кара уже переползла к ней на колени, расстегнула и спустила с ее плеч комбинезон и майку. Несмотря на тяжелую работу, руки ее были мягкими, и Рей понравилось то, что на фоне ее загоревшей кожи они кажутся еще более светлыми и нежными. Кара сжала ее грудь, потерла уже напрягшиеся соски и спросила:  
— У тебя были девушки до меня?  
— Какого криффа все считают меня простушкой из захолустья? Я тебе покажу сейчас, были ли у меня девушки!  
Быстро и уверенно Рей стащила с плеч Кары комбинезон, потянув за подол, помогла снять футболку. Под панелью управления нащупала рычаг, блокирующий ее, и, приподняв Кару, усадила ту прямо на рабочую поверхность. Ее одежда лежала на полу, и обнаженная девушка хоть и поежилась от прохладного воздуха, но щеки ее горели от возбуждения, а глаза сверкали.  
— Ничего себе!  
Ухмыльнувшись, Рей встала, избавилась, наконец, от собственной майки, оставив комбинезон болтаться на бедрах, и, удерживая руки девушки прижатыми к телу, начала целовать ее шею, спускаясь все ниже.

Кара буквально таяла от ее неспешных прикосновений, и Рей была очень довольна собой. Наконец она отстранилась, позволив себе пару секунд полюбоваться расслабленной и возбужденной девушкой, и села в кресло.  
Дождавшись голодного взгляда, Рей пошире раздвинула ее колени и, проведя по нежной коже живота, прикоснулась к влажным складкам. Кара застонала и подалась к ее пальцам. Начав неспешно поглаживать клитор одной рукой, она другой то прикасалась к чувствительной груди, то пробегала по горячей коже шеи или живота или мягко царапала ей спину. Когда Кара начала всхлипывать, пытаясь усилить давление, Рей ввела в нее пальцы и ускорила движения. В момент оргазма Кара буквально легла на приборную панель, цепляясь за рычаги и кнопки — не будь они заблокированы, корабль улетел бы крифф знает куда.  
То, что она довела девушку до такого состояния, завело саму Рей практически до предела, она пожалела, что не может ничем себе помочь, иначе они, вполне возможно, кончили бы одновременно.   
— Криффовы звезды… — выдохнула Кара, после того как Рей бережно погладила ее и вытащила пальцы. — Криффовы звезды!!!

Только теперь они обе заметили, что практически вплотную к ним проплывает огромный грузовой транспортник. Автопилот, разумеется, не допустил бы столкновения, но вот…  
— Они ведь нас не видели? — забеспокоилась Кара, — не должны ведь?  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — вздохнула Рей. Чертов транспортник своим появлением, кажется, сбил их настрой. — Ну, так что скажешь? Знаю я что-то о девушках?  
— Ох, да, — Кара наконец слезла с панели. — Больше, чем я могла себе представить. А теперь давай продолжим в каюте? У меня с собой пара игрушек, которые, как я надеюсь, смогут впечатлить такую девушку из захолустья.  
Рей вернула панель управления в штатный режим, решив проигнорировать оповещение о сорока шести входящих сообщениях, и поспешила за Карой. Игрушки ее давно интересовали, и пока они не прибудут к пункту назначения, Рей твердо пообещала себе быть самым обычным человеком.


End file.
